


The Perfect Night

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Kieran has been preparing for his wedding night with Mary-Beth, but is incredibly anxious about the ordeal. But he's determined to make Mary-Beth have the best wedding night she could ever dream of in her romance novels.Warnings: 18+, old-timey values, brief mention of abuse, off course from canon. Light spoilers for those who have not finished the game.





	1. The Perfect Night (Kieran's Perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being much more detailed than expected. I loved putting together my first fanfiction and may make it a regular thing in my down time. This does have some time skips from present to immediate past, so apologies if it is confusing! Please enjoy my first full-length sorta-smut.

Kieran could hardly concentrate on the beautiful woman he was marrying. Mary-Beth stood there with his hands in her hands reciting the vows Reverand Swanson said moments before. He forced a smile, not because he wasn't delighted that he was finally marrying the woman of his dreams, but to keep up the ruse of confidence. In a few hours, he would need to make the marriage official in God's eyes in a way the Reverend could not. 

He was scared shitless. 

Three nights prior, he took a walk outside of camp to clear his mind. He setlled on the shore of his favorite fishing spot. Kieran looked forward to fishing with Mary-Beth as husband and wife, but she may not be as eager to fish with him if he messed up the honeymoon. 

"The hell am I supposed to do?" he nervously moaned to himself.

"You gettin' the jitters, O'Driscoll?" said a familiar, husky voice. Kieran jumped, but was relieved to see it was just Arthur. 

"Yes- I-I-I mean no. It ain't what you thinkin'," he stammered. 

Arthur chuckled. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I know, boy. Just be thankful we didn't geld ya'." 

Kieran instinctively pushed his legs together from the trauma of the gang's torture. He was grateful that they finally accepted him as part of the gang, but his testicles still felt a twinge of danger every once in a while when Bill would glare at him from the other side of camp, cackling as he picked up the hot tongs. Arthur put a hand on Kieran's shoulder and said, "Sit down, boy, I reckon you ain't had 'the talk' from no one. Unless Colm is more fatherly than we thought."

Kieran shook his head, blushing. "I walked into his tent one night on accident. Him and a whore. He beat me shitless for interrupting his time."

Arthur scratched his head uncomfortably, not expecting another tale of how the poor boy had been abused. He cleared his throat and then made an effort to move along from the subject.

"Well, the only beating I'm gonna do is beat your head in with some information and a little confidence." Arthur smiled at him. He felt bad for the way he treated Kieran when he first arrived to camp, prisoner or not. He had truly proven himself as a part of the gang, whether it be hauling grain or taking care of the horses. "So...what do you know?"

Kieran gulped. "I mean, before they died, my mammy and pappy explained the basics to me, but nothing about all the details. The rest I picked up from jokes in the army and in other camps."

Arthur held back a laugh. He didn't want to make Kieran feel worse than he already did, but seeing a grown man acting like a confused, teenage boy amused Arthur. So for a good hour or so, Kieran and Arthur sat together and had an in-depth discussion of what to do. If Kieran knew how to write, he'd have taken notes. But Mary-Beth only taught him the basics of reading so far. He hoped he wouldn't mess up her special day and night because of his inexperience. 

Kieran was blanking on almost everything Arthur said to him that night as he stuttered through his own vows. Mary-Beth still smiled at him, radiant and beaming with love.

How did he get so lucky? Or, should he be asking how she got so _un_lucky?

She could have any man in camp. Why would she settle with an inexperienced stable boy? She deserved a romance like the ones she read so intently on her blanket in the daylight. Mary-Beth would gush about her favorite couples, like Jane and Rochester, Elizabeth and Darcy, and other dark, tall, handsome men who had fortunes and fancy words to keep their women happy for a lifetime. He almost felt guilty for starting the first conversation as she was reading, knowing that if he didn't, she may have been able to run off with a rich nobleman. 

Instead, she had saved him. The night of Jack's return, Kieran drank a little too much and let down his guard. Mary-Beth followed his drunken footsteps right before he reached the unsupervised forest and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, *hic*, is you, Mary-Bet Bet," he stammered. 

"Shhh..." she shushed him. In the distance, she saw laterns and the shadows of familiar black coats. Mary-Beth yanked him close to her, putting her hand over his mouth. He wiggled against her in protest, but she found the stregth to quietly drag him back into camp. 

"I thought you said you saw Duffy," one of them shouted.

"I swear I did!" insisted another O'Driscoll. 

"You're a lyin' sonnabitch," the other fired back. "We're wastin' oil, come on, they must have moved on."

They trotted away and Mary-Beth loostened her hold on Kieran. 

"Weeeeew," he said. "That's a close one, Mary-Barry."

Mary-Beth chuckled. She knew it was wrong to flirt with him while he was drunk, but if she didn't, he may never ask her to be more than just tutor and tutee.

"What are you going to do to thank me, huh?" 

"Hmmm..." Kieran thought aloud. "I think I'll take ya' fishy fish down by my favorite part of the lake and give you a kissy kiss." 

Oh, he was so very drunk, but so adorable. She agreed to his proposition and then helped him back to camp. Mary-Beth found an extra blanket from her stash and put it over him that night, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before leaving him to snore loudly. She was thankful to have heard that snoring as opposed to horrified sobbing if he had been captured. Mary-Beth reminded him of his offer after he sobered up, and the rest was history. 

It was almost the end of the ceremony. The man she loved dearly was convinced he had conned Mary-Beth into slipping a wedding band on his finger as opposed to earning it. Even so, he sealed her fate as Mrs. Duffy with the matching ring. After he sputtered something in between, Swanson declared, "You may kiss the bride!" 

Mary-Beth pulled Kieran's face down to hers, claiming his for eternity. The guilt he felt melted into the warmth of her lips on his and her fingers running through his hair. Kieran wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. She deepened the kiss, teasing him with her tongue. He felt a familiar pressure in his trousers. She broke the kiss and grinned slyly. 

"Already rushing to make me Mrs. Duffy before God?" she purred. Kieran's cheeks became rosy with embarrassment. 

"Get a room!" Uncle yelled at the newlyweds. 

"May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Duffy!" exclaimed the Reverend. 

The two descended the makeshift aisle the gang created out of old sheets while their equally makeshift family threw flower petals and birdseed at them. Mary-Beth squeezed Kieran's hand, which he reciprocated. She smiled at him, her mole fitting perfectly in the curve between her mouth and cheeks. For a moment, his worries disappeared as he internally vowed to enjoy the first few hours together as husband and wife. 

The arranged a lovely reception party for them. Dutch danced with Molly, the other girls danced in circles around the new couple, and Arthur danced with Mary-Beth as "father and daughter".

Kieran watched his wife and Arthur dancing together. Arthur whispered something in her ear, and she giggled. Left alone with his thoughts, Kieran's stomach churned with anxiety. It briefly subsidded once Mary-Beth grabbed her groom for another light-hearted dance. 

By midnight, most of the gang had passed out on the groud, snoring loudly, dreaming drunken dreams. The couple shared one last slow dance to Dutch's gramophone before Mary-Beth yawned. 

"I think it's time to head to bed, don't you?" she murmured sleepily, with a hint of seduction. 

Kieran gulped and nodded. Mary-Beth took his hand and led them to their new, joint tent they would share. It was a wedding gift from the gang, something they dipped into camp funds for to give the couple ample private time.

"But when y'all in there being lovebirds, don't howl like a dying stray cat like SOME FILTY VARMIN," Ms. Grimshaw told the newlyweds when they were presented with their gift, glaring at Karen, who rolled her eyes at Sean and moaned in disgust. 

"Ms. Jones doesn't mind a little action with her kitty cat," Sean said suggestively.

"Oh, shut the HELL, up," scowled Karen. 

"Oh, but she loves me," he teased. "She LOVES me." 

Karen stomped off, mumbling something about regretting what happened in Marston's tent. 

"What about my tent?" called John. "What the hell happened in my tent?"

But now, they could finally take a look at their home. Kieran lifted the flaps on their new nest, taking Mary-Beth by the hand. The couple sank to the ground, sitting nex to one another as they reflected on the day. 

"Ms. Grimshaw did a wonderful job of hemming Arthur's old suit for you," said Mary-Beth as she ran her hand down his still-clothed arm. The suit was a simple ensemble, a black dress jacket with a matching vest and white dress shirt. He was honored that he could wear something of Arthur's. It made Kieran feel like more of the man he wanted to be: strong, capable, a true lover. 

"And your dress is..." began Kieran, but he couldn't find the right words to describe the way his love looked in her dress. It was crafted together by all of the women in the camp. Ms. Grimshaw wven embroidered little white flowers into the design. "Very purdy" was the only thing he could come up with in his mind, and the last time he used those words, she called him a sweet, but strange and horrible O'Driscoll. 

Mary-Beth took his pause not as a search for the right words, but as a longing to take her dress off. She giggled. "You've been such a gentleman, but you don't have to any longer," she hinted. "Help me take out these hair pins."

Kieran gulped nervously — again —and attempted to follow orders. His hands shook as he carefully pulled out each pin, her hair falling piece by piece to form a cascading waterfall of golden locks down her back. Kieran got distracted and accidentally yanked her hair. She let out an small yelp and he apologized profusely. Mary-Beth gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's alright, love. I've got the rest." 

She plucked out the remaining pins and placed them in the neat pile Kieran started. Mary-Beth pushed them to the side of the tent and turned her back to him. "I need some help with the laces." 

Kieran ran his hands down her stitched back, carefully pulling each lace to unravel a little more skin. When he got to the last lace, he paused to push down the chiffon fabric on her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin. Kieran beamed with pride as she sighed contently. Mary-Beth reached back to pull out the tie in his ponytail. The women of the camp convinced Kieran to pull his hair back to look classy during the ceremony. And while she liked the sleek, polished side of him, Mary-Beth wanted to become one with the unkempt man who won her heart. Besides, she already created bumps in his ponytail when she grasped it during their first wedded kiss and it looked a bit silly. Her heart fluttered as the uneven pieces of dark hair met her bare shoulder. She felt his grin against her shoulder as he brought his hands to grasp hers, resting his head against the crook of her neck.

"This is sweet, but how about you do something about that last lace?" Mary-Beth whispered. Kieran gave a small, affirming grunt and reluctantly let go of her small, soft hands to return to his duty. The last lace unraveled. Mary-Beth stood up and shimmied off the dress, leaving only her undergarments. Kieran had seen plenty of scantily-clad women at the O'Driscoll camp, but they never interested him. Mary-Beth on the other hand...

"My God," he moaned, not realizing he said it out loud. Heat rose to his cheek in embarrassment for sounding like a young, mesmerised boy. 

Mary-Beth giggled. "Like what you see, Cowboy?" She twirled around for him, his eyes glued to the way her curls bounced and how her hands rested perfectly on her hips.

"Y-you're an angel," he murmured. For a moment, his anxiety was overrun by wonder as he rose to meet her. Kieran rested his hands on her still-stitched lower back, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Mary-Beth's lips met his as her right hand snuck around to playfully grab his bottom. Startled, Kieran bit her lower lip. Mary-Beth let out a small yelp. 

"I'm so sorry, Mary-Beth," he whimpered. "Did I hurt ya'?"

Mary-Beth chuckled. "No, but if it was a little bit lighter, it might have been a turn-on." 

Whatever shade of red Kieran previously reached had surpassed to a new record. Mary-Beth was very amused by his reaction, taking it a step further. She reached for his belt, releasing the buckle and pulling it from the loops in his pants. A distant clink confirmed that it was successfully tossed to the side, escalating the reality of the moment. She pushed off his dress jacket and unbuttoned his vest, banishing them to the ground as well. Undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, the cool air hit his skin. It wasn't until Mary-Beth was running her hands down his bare torso that he realized she had never seem him shirtless before. Insecurity crept in as he remembered his bony shoulders and undefined arms. 

Mary-Beth noticed his eyes were distant in thought instead of in the present with her. "Kieran, is something wrong?"

Kieran jerked back to reality. "No, no, I'm just so excited," he said. Mary-Beth knew there was something else bothering him, but didn't push him further. 

"Well, if you're so excited, then you need to hurry up with this corset," she said alluringly. Kieran nodded, pulling her in closer to him as he reached behind her, tugging at another set of laces. Most men would be frustrated by the barriers of clothing preventing them from touching their women, but it was a relief for Kieran. It bought him a little more time to remember at least something Arthur said to him. One thing that came to mind was how important it was to take the lead. Arthur said it set the tone for the session. He already managed to fumble with that, as Mary-Beth had to give him hints throughout the night about what he should do. But maybe it wasn't too late to change that. Kieran quickened his pace until the last lace came undone. If he exuded confidence moments before, he was struck motionless by the sight of her corset tumbling off. 

Kieran shouldn't have been that surprised. The moments Mary-Beth wore a lower-cut dress, he snuck glimpses at her chest as he brushed Branwen. Mary-Beth caught him many times, even when he thought he was being sneaky about it. Besides those moments, he was nothing but a gentleman towards her, insisting they do things proper. It was very hard on the nights he would take her out to his fishing spot to "watch the stars." Mary-Beth would often tease him by trailing kisses from his mouth to his collarbone, pushing the top of his shirt off to the side to leave a love bite. It would still burn a little the next morning, but Kieran shivered each time he secretly touched her mark. And though there were plenty of times the situation could have gotten dangerously close to full intimacy, Kieran made certain he didn't take away a moment he knew a good woman like her deserved. Kieran couldn't be a true outlaw or a rich man with a mansion, but he could be an honest one. 

"You know, you're not brushing Branwen right now," laughed Mary-Beth. "You could do something about your situation..."

Damn, he had drifted off again, neglecting his duties. His hands moved from her waist to her chest as he mimicked her own movements, drifting them down her breasts and onto her stomach. She hummed with pleasure, running her own hands through his hair. Kieran repeated those movements as he finally remembered one thing that Arthur mentioned.

"You got a mouth and two hands," he grumbled. "That's all you need."

Kieran's hands slid back up and met the front of her breasts. His thumbs glided across her nipples. She gasped. Kieran stopped, fearing he hurt her. Before he could take his hands away, she grabbed them with surprising force. 

"Don't. You. Dare. Stop." huffed Mary-Beth. Kieran obeyed his little, fierce wife, drawing circles around the pink skin, teasing her with light touches around her sensitive areas. Mary-Beth tugged at his hair in ecstasy. Her hands traveled down to grasp his back. No longer held in place, Kieran bent his head to kiss her breasts, lightly licking one of her buds. From the way she reacted, Kieran figured she'd be satisfied enough to come from that alone, giving him more time to prepare. He quickened the pace, sucking it in his mouth. Mary-Beth squirmed at the intensity. She cupped her hands around his face and brought it back to hers. 

"I love this, but I think if you keep it up, it could fall off." said Mary-Beth. So much for his plan, especially since he didn't know what to do next. Her underwear was the only thing left on her, making it the final straw before he needed to give his best performance or die trying. Kieran started to wish his arms fell off while tied to the tree. That way he wouldn't feel bad for making her guide him through his manly duties. A ridiculous monologue of a hypothetical scenario went through his mind. 

_You see, Mary-Beth, I'm an armless man. You cannot marry me because there is no hand to put a ring on. I could not embrace you the way a man should. I can be your trusted sidekick on your way to find a prince or a count who can make you royalty, but I cannot be your count or prince, because I have no arms and no royalty._

"If you keep drifting off like this, I'll have to assume you're dreaming about another woman." 

Mary-Beth's words shocked him, once again, out of his own mind. He panicked, thinking she must think of him as no better than a common gigolo. 

Seeing him tense up, she reassured him with her soft words. "I'm just teasing you, you silly man." 

He laughed nervously. "I-I know, I'm just already thinking about what's going to happen next."

Mary-Beth raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

Uh oh. "Uh. Well..." Kieran paused. 

"Need some help?"

"NOPE, nope, just pausing for effect, uh..." Kieran pulled her in for another kiss. His hands traveled down to her underwear and he began to tug them down. She grabbed his hands, shushing him by pushing harder into his lips. Mary-Beth pushed his arms to his sides and reached for the button on his pants. They hit the floor and Mary-Beth pushed him to step out of them. Kicking them to the grave of disacarded clothes, Mary-Beth grinned at her husband. 

"You didn't think you could just have the satisfaction of getting me totally naked before I got to see all of you first, did you?" 

Kieran feigned impatience, another surge of faux confidence influencing his words. "Hardly fair to tease me so much, Mrs. Duffy."

Mary-Beth held the hem of his underwear. "I got an idea," she said with a sly smile. "You grab mine and I'll grab yours. On the count of three, we pull them down at the same time." 

Kieran's heart quickened, but he nodded in agreement. He grasped on to hers, waiting for the countdown.

"One, two, two and a half, two and three-quarters..." teased Mary-Beth. 

"Oh, get on with it, wom-"

"THREE!" 

Mary-Beth rapidly pulled the last layer of his clothes and Kieran followed her lead. There they were, as naked as Adam and Eve in Eden, except they both knew their nakedness and what came next. But before that, they both were distracted by each other, taking in what they had never seen before. Kieran glanced at the small tuft of dark hair between her hips. It was adorable. He examined the rest of her body. Mary-Beth's arms and legs were coated in freckles, but she was spotless on her belly, breasts, and upper thighs. She reminded Kieran of a spotted filly.

"Like a prized Appaloosa..." he murmured to himself before he could stop. 

Mary-Beth bust into laughter and Kieran cringed at what he had done.

"I mean, you're pretty. Not like a horse or nothin', you ain't a horse at all, I just—"

Mary-Beth shushed him with a kiss and grabbed his bare ass to pull him closer to her. The rhythmic way their lips opened and closed together made quiet, smacking sounds. Kieran remembered how she darted her tongue into his mouth during the ceremony, and slipped his into her mouth. He took his time licking her teeth and drawing the letters she taught him on the roof of her mouth. Mary-Beth drew hearts on his back. Their mouths ached from the extended contact, and they broke apart, staring at each other for a moment. It was now or never, and Kieran — though nervous as hell — was determined to give Mary-Beth the wedding night she deserved. 

"There's uh...a blanket down there," Kieran mumbled. 

"Yes, yes there is," replied Mary-Beth. "What about it?"

Kieran sank to the ground and lightly pulled Mary-Beth down to his level. With tenderness, he guided her onto her back. Her eyes met his, looking trusting and hopeful. How she didn't have any anxiety about what was happening amazed Kieran. He sat next to Mary-Beth for a bit, stroking her hair as she held on to his hand. 

Though his length stood at attention, Kieran knew he had to prepare Mary-Beth first before anything else happened. His hands — damn them! — started shaking once more as he reached down to touch her opening. He couldn't tell if she noticed his shivering, but she closed her eyes and let out a small breath of satisfaction. Kieran continued gingerly touching her folds.

"Even one finger can make a difference," echoed Arthur's voice in the back of his mind. Kieran slid a finger into her and she let out a small cry of pleasure. He didn't know what movements would work, so he followed the pattern of how he brushed the horses, minus giving her a gentle pat on the back. Arthur also told him to make sure something bigger than a finger could slide in easily before diving in. After a while, her wetness covered Kieran's finger. He supposed it was truly time. Kieran slid his finger out and was preparing to hover over her when she suddenly grabbed him by his erection. He quickly removed her hand, and she gave a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, I thought I would return the favor," said Mary-Beth. 

"I appreciate it, I really do, but if you continued, this night would have been over before it even began," he huffed, praying that even that small touch wouldn't end up sending him over the edge. Once he regained stability, he looked down at her and smiled, kissing her forehead. The way Mary-Beth looked back up at him could have made him an absolute mess of happy tears. He held them back, and took in a deep breath. "Are you...are you ready for me?" Kieran faintly whispered. 

Mary-Beth beamed up at him. "I've been ready ever since I propositioned you with reading lessons." 

Kieran's heart skipped a beat. A woman like her wanted him that intensely? He struggled once more to hold back tears. In that moment, Kieran didn't care how nervous he was. He crawled toward her, aligning himself with her opening, but not yet yet burying himself inside. He placed his tip right in front of her, then sank the rest of his body down to meet hers. Her breasts pressed against his bony chest, bringing his eyes to the perfect level while also leaving room to bury himself into her neck. 

"On the count of three," he said breathlessly. "One, two..." 

He felt her tense up right before he said three. Kieran hesitated, but then whispered into her ear, "Three."

He slid in, briefly blocked by what was probably just something of his imagination. Mary-Beth sucked in air, her hands resting on Kieran's back as he began moving in and out of her. She felt amazing. He slowly rolled his hips into her, loving the sensation of her smooth insides mixed with their coarse hairs rubbing against each other. Kieran put a hand in her hair and breathed it in each time he fully inserted himself. Mary-Beth smelled like fresh apples and grass, a little outlaw fairy. 

He worked his way over her, making sure to keep track of the pattern of his movements. Shallow, shallow, deep, repeat. Kieran wanted her to feel nothing but the love her felt for her, the caution he took as he concentrated on careful, but meaningful pumps into her. 

He was distracted by a sniffle in his ear. Kieran paused and looked down at his wife. She wasn't crying, but she had tears welled up in her eyes and she was biting her lip to keep them at bay. 

"Oh God, have I hurt you?" Kieran said, panicked. He immediately slid out of her and held her hand. 

"You're fine, Kieran, this is what is supposed to happen."

"No, this is not the way the night should go for you!" Kieran whimpered, tears beginning to form again in his own blue eyes. They spilled over once he glanced down and noticed a patch of blood on their blanket. "Mary-Beth, I —"

He began sobbing. He was distraught by what he had done. She jerked up and pulled him into her embrace. "I guess Arthur didn't teach you everything, after all."

Kieran stopped crying for a moment to stare at her in shock. "You...know?"

Mary-Beth laughed. "What do you think Arthur was whispering to me about during our dance?" 

Kieran blushed. Mary-Beth kissed him on the forehead. "I think it's so sweet that you wanted to know how to make this night special. I knew I married a wonderful man."

"But I hurt you!" he choked out. Mary-Beth shushed him with her finger. 

"When a woman hasn't made love before, it can hurt. Some of us have something blocking the way that only a lover can break. It just stings for a little bit, that's all. I can be a baby with pain, but it'll go away."

"B-but the blood —"

"Kieran Duffy," said Mary-Beth in an assertive voice. "I bleed out once a month anyhow. This ain't much different. Now come on, come fulfill your husbandly duties."

Kieran still hesitated, even with the invitation. Mary-Beth took his hands in hers. 

"The reason why I waited so long to do anything like this was because of how I heard it was like growing up," she told him. "Sometimes I'd sneak into wedding events and pretend I was a maid or bridal attendant so I could sneak some food or dupe someone out of cash. So many new brides were told to just lay back and let their new husbands have their way with them, no matter how bad it hurt. Their pleasure didn't matter. That was their duty as a wife." She paused, wiping away another tear from Kieran's eye. "Why do you think I read so many romances? The stories like Jane Eyre's and Elizabeth Bennett's were the exception. They both refused "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" and had higher standards for their partners. I wanted to be like them, to demand something besides any man that looked decent and had a mansion. You're that man, Kieran. I know you don't think you are, but you're my Darcy, my Rochester, the exception."

Kieran couldn't believe his ears. It was like she had read his mind the entire week leading up to the wedding. Mary-Beth pulled him on top of her. "I knew it might hurt, but this moment is still so wonderful. There is no one else I'd share this night with. You've been so gentle, so passionate. I know you'd never, ever hurt me on purpose. You've made this night more wonderful than I could ever come up with in one of my romances." 

Kieran's eyes welled up, but in a touched way. He was speechless. 

Mary-Beth kissed him on the nose. "It will only get better with practice..." she suggested. "Now come on, I want to be a Duffy in the eyes of God, and there's only one man who can do that."

Kieran finally smiled again. He would never get tired of hearing her wear his name like a badge of honor. "If that's what you want, Mrs. Duffy." 

He was careful to make certain she was aroused enough to handle him again. Kieran resumed what he started, slowly grinding against her with each thrust. Mary-Beth moaned in appreciation. He deepened his thrusts, feeling her nails dig into his back. Mary-Beth was aroused by the sweat beading on his back, knowing he was determined to make her happy. She felt him hit her furthest point and whimpered out a "Yes!" of encouragement. 

"Are you...?" he panted out. Truthfully, she was no where near her climax, but she felt it was more important to get him there to build his confidence. There was time for Mary-Beth to teach her husband about more ways to please her, but tonight, nothing would give her more pleasure than to witness him roll over the edge he didn't think he deserved. 

"Faster," she panted. Kieran obeyed, pumping erratically. Mary-Beth felt him twitch, knowing he must be close. 

"I-I love you," he whined. 

"I love you too," she replied. 

Her admission of love made him spill into her. "Oh shit, God, fuck," grunted Kieran as he vibrated against her. Before he could remove himself, Mary-Beth grabbed his ass, pushing him back in. 

"Stay a little longer," she begged. Kieran didn't argue and collapsed onto her, feeling him drip out of his bride. His forehead left droplets of sweat onto her neck as he worked to catch his breath. Mary-Beth rubbed his back, patting him lightly for a job well done. She felt his beard pressing against her, a smile curling like his untrimmed beard hairs. 

Suddenly, he snapped up, looking concerned. He reached for her folds once more, but Mary-Beth stopped him, grabbing his hands. 

"Whoa now," she said, grinning. "Give us some time to recover."

"But I didn't feel you- you didn't co- I need to make sure you feel good too." said Kieran. 

Mary-Beth rubbed her thumb over the dark hairs on his arm. "But I do."

"Not like—" 

"Shh," she coaxed him, blocking his protests with her finger. "We have an eternity together to figure it out."


	2. The Exception (Mary-Beth's Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same fic, but from more of Mary-Beth's perspective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The reception of the first story encouraged me to write a chapter just exploring Mary-Beth's own perspective on her nervous, loving groom on their wedding night.

Mary-Beth held Kieran's gaze at the altar, smiling at him. She could tell that he was terrified, but she was more than ready for him to be her husband. Mary-Beth knew he was nervous about the whole thing, but had a feeling that it had something to do with what they would do later tonight. 

Kieran had always been careful and polite with her. He had even put the brakes on several intense makeout sessions that were about to escalate into something farther out of respect for Mary-Beth.   


Swanson had them both exchange their rings. She felt a warm sensation within her stomach as she looked carefully at his fingers. How many times had they nearly touched her intimately? What would they feel like stroking her breasts and caressing every inch of her?

When they were officially married, she grasped his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her fingers coasting through his hair. Kieran returned her affections by pulling her waist closer to his. She felt him harden in his pants and she smiled knowing he wanted it too. Mary-Beth lightly tapped his lips with her tongue, then suggestively looked at him. 

"Already rushing to make me Mrs. Duffy before God?" Mary-Beth purred. She found pleasure in the way his cheeks were heating up. 

"Get a room!" she heard Uncle yell, and then the Reverend pronounced them husband and wife. Hand in hand, they ventured down the homemade aisle. Later, the gang celebrated their wedding with a party. Mary-Beth danced with Arthur at one point in the night. 

"Yer new husband is uh...a little jittery about fulfilling his duties," he whispered in her ear. 

Mary-Beth laughed. "I knew it."

"Hope you don't mind, but I gave the boy some advice."

"That's alright. Arthur. I know you made him feel better."

"I don't know about none of that, but hopefully it was enough to know to much sure that he won't pass out."

From a distance, she saw Kieran standing, looking like he might do just that. Mary-Beth excused herself from the dance and grabbed her husband for one. He seemed to calm down as they embraced, but seemed skittish again when she suggested they go to bed. 

When they finally settled in, Mary-Beth complemented his suit. It really did look dashing on him. Ms. Grimshaw had hemmed one of Arthur's old suits to work for the wedding. It was simple, but a classic choice. But now, she wanted it off of him. She had never seen Kieran without clothes on, not even without a shirt. Mary-Beth was thankful that she would at least have him as a complete surprise, an excellent wedding gift. 

He returned the compliment. Or tried. When he tried to articulate how much he liked the dress, his eyes wandered to her chest. It occured to her that he hadn't seen her without clothes either, and despite his worrisome nature, he looked like he was eager to see more of her. 

Mary-Beth got him to help her remove her hair pins and then directed him to her laces. Kieran took such gentle care of each stitch. She reached back to pull out his hair tie and let his dark hair rain down onto her shoulder. He paused, burying his face into her neck and reaching for her hands. It was sweet, but she knew he was stalling. 

"This is sweet, but how about you doing something about that last lace?" Mary-Beth suggested. She heard him grunt in agreement and finally sprung her loose. Mary-Beth wondered if his heart had stopped from the way his eyes froze at the sight of her bare chest, but he eventually reached up to brush his hands against the front of her, giving special attention to her nipples as a thumb ran over one. She cried out in desperation. 

"Don't. You. Dare. Stop." she huffed. Kieran happily fulfilled her request. Kieran's tongue ran across her nipples, sending electric waves of divine pleasure throughout her body. He hungrily traced her buds, his beard brushing against them for an added sensation. Mary-Beth grasped Kieran's dark hair, tangling it in her dainty fingers. Soon, Mary-Beth was worked up and ready to do something more. She was still a little anxious, but with the care he showed her at every step of the way, she was ready to feel all of him. 

"I love this, but I think if you keep it up, it could fall off." said Mary-Beth.

Kieran didn't say anything. Instead, he looked panicked and in a daze. 

"If you keep drifting off like this, I'll have to assume you're dreaming about another woman," she teased him. He looked startled and ashamed. Mary-Beth reassured him, trying to coax out enough confidence to pull through. She was relentless in her teasing, even stopping him from pulling down her drawers in order to have them both pull each other's at the same time. 

They both examined their lovers. Kieran's length was ready to go. His veins wrapped around his member and Mary-Beth could see it twitching slightly. It was both intimidating and flattering to see her husband's penis for the first time, how in just moments it would sheath itself inside of her. 

Kieran was enamored by her freckles. "Like a prized Appaloosa..." Kieran murmured. He immediately burned in embarrassment as she laughed at his adorable comment. He fiercely backpedaled. "I mean, you're pretty. Not like a horse or nothin', you ain't a horse at all, I just—

Mary-Beth leaned in to shut her groom up with her lips. It quickly escalated into a passionate exchange of kisses and tongues wrapping around each other. Eventually they sank to the ground on top of the blanket. Kieran tenderly guided Mary-Beth on to her back and then slowly guided a finger in. Mary-Beth gasped, the rough patches on his skin hitting the right ridges. Kieran eventually removed his finger and Mary-Beth reached for his cock to return the favor. It nearly sent him oved over the edge as he politely denied her gesture.

He readjusted himself, looking deeply into her eyes. Mary-Beth sensed a deep, geniune love in his concern for her, the way his attention was completely fixed on her. "Are you...are you ready for me?"

Mary-Beth smiled up at him, taking in the sight of him on top of her and preparing to make a connection. "I've been ready ever since I propositioned you with reading lessons." 

How brightly his eyes gleamed into hers as he carefully positioned himself in front of her opening. It was obvious he was holding back tears of joy. Mary-Beth was touched, soaking in the sensation of his chest brushing against her own, their skin already bonding together. Joys of the flesh. 

Kieran gave a count of three. When he finally whispered "three", Kieran pushed into her, breaking the barrier between them. It stung, but feeling his weight against her and the way he panted into her ear was worth it. Kieran tenderly rolled himself into her and she heard him inhale her scent with each thrust, grasping on to her hair. She felt wonderful, but still knew she probably wouldn't reach her climax tonight. Even with how much she loved Kieran, she knew it took time to find the combination of sensations that would work. Mary-Beth always heard the women in camp complaining about how their past lovers or clients doing two pumps then rolling off them with no regard for their pleasure. But with Kieran? She knew he would be an eager leaner from the moment he actually tried learning to reading from her. Tonight, he just needed the confidence to take the lead and to not feel poorly about enjoying himself, and Mary-Beth enjoyed experiencing a taste of her husband's careful lovemaking. 

The pain was still radiating and she felt something trickle out from her. Mary-Beth hoped it was just their juices, but she had a bad feeling that it was something else. She also felt a small wave of tears building up from trying to manage the sensations of pleasure and pain at once. Mary-Beth wanted to discreetly hold them back, but accidentally let out a sniffle as she bit her lip. 

Kieran stopped and looked down at her, startled. "Oh God, have I hurt you?" 

"You're fine, Kieran, this is what is supposed to happen," Mary-Beth reassured him, but it was too late. 

"No, this is not the way the night should go for you!" he whimpered. He crumpled when he noticed the small patch of blood that had spilled on the blanket. Mary-Beth was heartbroken for him, realizing he must not have gotten all of the information he truly needed. She rose to pull him into her grasp, comforting him as he shook. 

"I guess Arthur didn't teach you everything, after all."

Kieran briefly paused, surprised by the information. "You...know?"

Mary-Beth didn't mean to, but she laughed. "What do you think Arthur was whispering to me about during our dance?" She squeezed him lovingly as he blushed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I think it's so sweet that you wanted to know how to make this night special. I knew I married a wonderful man."

"But I hurt you!" he exclaimed, nearly choking up in tears again. Mary-Beth put her finger against his lips to quiet him down. 

"When a woman hasn't made love before, it can hurt. Some of us have something blocking the way that only a lover can break. It just stings for a little bit, that's all. I can be a baby with pain, but it'll go away."

"B-but the blood—"

Mary-Beth knew she had to be stern with him to get him to calm down. "Kieran Duffy, I bleed out once a month anyhow. This ain't much different. Now come on, come fulfill your husbandly duties."

Kieran still didn't look convinced. She felt bad for being harsh with him. He tried so hard and was so afraid for her this entire night. Mary-Beth took his hands in hers and rubbed them with her fingers. She brushed against his callouses, honored that the hard work he put in during the day had clearly applied to their new marriage as well. She owed it to him to be patient and understanding about his fears and to be just as vulnerable with him as he offered to her. 

"The reason why I waited so long to do anything like this was because of how I heard it was like growing up," she told him, looking into his blue eyes. "Sometimes I'd sneak into wedding events and pretend I was a maid or bridal attendant so I could sneak some food or dupe someone out of cash. So many new brides were told to just lay back and let their new husbands have their way with them, no matter how bad it hurt. Their pleasure didn't matter. That was their duty as a wife." Mary-Beth wiped away another tear from Kieran's eye before it fell into his beard. "Why do you think I read so many romances? The stories like Jane Eyre's and Elizabeth Bennett's were the exception. They both refused "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am" and had higher standards for their partners. I wanted to be like them, to demand something besides any man that looked decent and had a mansion. You're that man, Kieran. I know you don't think you are, but you're my Darcy, my Rochester, the exception."

Mary-Beth couldn't quite read his expression, but his shoulders dropped the tension that had built in them and his eyes looked as if they were welling up in a good way. She moved her hands to his back and lightly pulled him back down to the ground, right on top of her again. 

"I knew it might hurt, but this moment is still so wonderful. There is no one else I'd share this night with. You've been so gentle, so passionate. I know you'd never, ever hurt me on purpose. You've made this night more wonderful than I could ever come up with in one of my romances." Mary-Beth gave him a kiss on the nose as he cried out of happiness and love. "It will only get better with practice..." she suggested. "Now come on, I want to be a Duffy in the eyes of God, and there's only one man who can do that."

Kieran smiled and she knew she had him. 

"If that's what you want, Mrs. Duffy," he agreed as he moved his attention back to her folds again. Her insides were still sore, but the sensation of his fingers stroking her ridges was heavenly. Mary-Beth inhaled deeply, relaxing herself against his touch. After a few minutes, Kieran entered her again. This time, there wasn't any pain. She felt him slide in and out of her and she let out an appreciative moan for him. Kieran responded with deeper thrusts that made her whimper in the best way. His cock hit wonderful, arousing places as she took him deeper into her. Kieran's exertion blossomed beads of sweat on his back and Mary-Beth's arousal caused her to dig into him in ecstasy. It was so damn sexy to feel the evidence of his lovemaking drip onto her as he touched his forehead to hers. She was already content with just feeling him all around her, but he bucked so deeply into her that she gasped out a "Yes!" 

"Are you...?" he panted out. 

She wasn't, but elected to make certain he experienced his to show him why it was worth building his confidence. "Faster," she panted out, wanting him to find the sensation that love could give. Kieran pumped into her rapidly and unevenly. Mary-Beth felt him twitch inside of her and couldn't wait to feel all of him. 

"I-I love you," he weakly whispered, clearly unable to hold on much longer. 

"I love you too," she whispered, bracing herself to be filled. 

It sent him over the edge. "Oh shit, God, fuck," gasped Kieran as his cum burst into her. His cock vibrated and the rest of his body shook alongside each wave. It was a warm and welcome feeling inside of her. Kieran's chest stuck to Mary-Beth's, their sweat sticking them together. Kieran went to pull himself put when Mary-Beth pushed him back into her, not wanting him to go. 

"Stay a little longer," she begged him. 

Kieran collapsed onto her once more, burying his head against her neck. Mary-Beth smiled at every single sensation that dripped from or on her. His cum steadily ran out of her like a river and his sweat coated her like rain. She let her hands swirl on his back and patted him gently as praise. Mary-Beth felt his mouth curl into a smile as his beard brushed against her soft neck. Oh, how deeply she loved him. At some point, they would both have to clean up and pee, but it could wait a little longer. 

Suddenly, Kieran tensed up and his hands wandered back down to her slit. Mary-Beth stopped him, smiling at his enthusiasm. "Whoa now, give us some time to recover."

"But I didn't feel you- you didn't co- I need to make sure you feel good too." said Kieran. 

Oh, how blessed she was. Mary-Beth was certain she was luckier than Elizabeth or Jane or any other literary heroine. She cherished the feeling of his dark hairs against her fingers, running her hands down his arms. "But I do."

"Not like—" 

"Shh," Mary-Beth silenced him with her finger. "We have an eternity together to figure it out."

He nodded, accepting her answer. For now, anyway. Mary-Beth knew her husband was too devoted to her to let himself get lazy. They reluctantly seperated to clean up and get ready for their first night sleeping next to one another. Extra blankets were left outside of the tent, though neither of them knew who had done it. Even so, they were appreciative to the kind, anonymous samaritan. 

> They didn't bother to put any clothes on, choosing to feel each other's skin mesh together throughout the night. Mary-Beth used his chest as a pillow, twirling his chest hairs around her fingers. Kieran ran his fingers through her hair, pressing his lips against her forehead until they both fell asleep. 


End file.
